Rock Angel
by Erin Salvatore
Summary: AU/AH. Caroline Forbes is the lead singer of a band called The Originals. Her boyfriend, Klaus Mikaelson, is the bass player. Theirs is a whirlwind life filled with love, sex, and rock and roll.
1. Chapter 1

**Rock Angel**

**by Erin Salvatore**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Okay, I'm thinking of bringing this masterpiece back. It's a Klaroline AU/AH and the plot is this: Caroline Forbes is the lead singer in a band called The Originals and is dating the bass player, Klaus Mikaelson.**_

_**Don't ask, my muse is being beyond weird.**_

**Chapter 1**

_Backstage at the Orion Club – After the Latest Concert..._

**T**he cheering from the audience was still heard as Elijah, Rebekah, Caroline, and Klaus, known collectively as The Originals, walked through the curtains. They had just concluded another amazing concert at the Orion Club, and the adrenaline was pumping like mad. Klaus smiled at Caroline. He was so proud of her, and not just because he thought she was the best lead singer their band ever had, but he was just so madly in love with her. For the past three years since the band got together, Caroline and Klaus had been dating in addition to performing together.

His smile still on his face, Klaus went over to his love and embraced her, kissing her passionately. "You were brilliant as always, Caroline. You really gave it your all out there."

Caroline smiled and returned his kiss. "Thank you. I can't take all the credit, though. You guys were just as amazing. I mean, the way we all keep in sync with each other is...I don't think there's enough adjectives in the world to describe how awesome we are together."

Elijah smiled as well. He saw the way Klaus and Caroline acted around each other and he liked the way they made each other happy. Their dynamic together was nothing short of astounding and he had a feeling that they'd stay together even if the band didn't.

Clearing his throat, he said, "So, Niklaus, where shall we go to celebrate?"

Klaus looked at Caroline and then back at Elijah. "You and Bekah go on without us, Elijah." He looked back at Caroline. "My little star and I are going to do our celebrating in private."

"Suit yourselves," said Elijah. "We'll bring you back something in case you get hungry later." He looked at Rebekah. "Come, Bekah, the lovebirds want some privacy, and it's best we let them have their space."

Rebekah looked at Caroline and Klaus, who had gone back to kissing again, this time adding a little tongue. Shit, why couldn't they wait until they were alone before they did that? She then turned toward Elijah and without a word, hurried through the back. Elijah smiled at the couple before following after Rebekah.

After Rebekah and Elijah were gone, Klaus broke the kiss, gazing into Caroline's dazzling blue eyes with his greenish blue ones. God, how he loved her, and he was no doubt going to show her the extent of his love.

_She deserves every ounce of my passion, especially after the spectacular performance tonight,_ he thought. _These past three years have been the best I've ever had, and I have no intention of stopping, because there is no one more worthy of my love than Caroline Forbes._

"So, Klaus, where are we going to have our private celebration?"

Caroline's question brought him out of his reverie then. "I'm glad you asked, darling, because I took the liberty of booking us a room at a hotel a few blocks from here. Actually, it's a suite."

"A suite?" said Caroline. "Klaus, you really didn't have to do that."

"I wanted to," said Klaus. "There's nothing I wouldn't give you or deny you, my little star. You were most radiant tonight, and you deserve the best." He kissed her again. "And I intend on giving you the best, because that's how much I love you."

Caroline shivered at the way he called her "little star," because she thought it was so sexy and romantic, just like Klaus himself. There was never a day where he wasn't showing her just how she meant to him, and it touched her heart knowing that she had a boyfriend that would do just about anything to make her happy, including booking them a private suite to celebrate their success.

"Take me to our suite, baby. I want to be with you so bad right now."

Klaus smiled, scooped her up in his arms, and carried her out. He didn't bother to grab his guitar because the band was scheduled to play at the Orion Club until next week, and then they'd move on to the next stop on their tour.

_Later on..._

Klaus carried Caroline into the suite he had booked for them, kissing her hotly as they crossed the threshold, kicking the door closed with his foot, locking it for privacy. After he set her down, Caroline pushed him up against the door, attacking his lips savagely as she took off his jacket and shirt, running her hands all over his bare chest.

Klaus moaned against her mouth, feeling her touch and allowed her tongue to dance against his. His cock responded immediately and it was torture. As they continued to kiss, Klaus pulled Caroline's tank top up over her head, undoing the clasps of her bra, leaning down to kiss and caress her breasts once they were free.

Caroline panted and let out a scream of pleasure as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Shit, this man really knew how to pleasure her and she intended on enjoying every minute of it, because she loved him that much.

"Take me, Klaus. Make me shine like the star that I am."

Klaus looked up at her upon hearing her command. Not about to deny her that request, he lifted her off the floor and carried her over to the bed, laying her down and undoing the button and zipper on her jeans, pulling them and her panties off before spreading her legs gently and kissing her inner thigh, playing with her clit to heighten her pleasure and take some for himself.

Caroline arched her back and let out another scream as she felt what he was doing to her. Klaus kissed her thigh again, gently nibbling her delicate flesh with his teeth. He felt himself getting hard to the point of pain and knew that he had to have her or he'd go crazy. Not that he already wasn't crazy in her presence, but that was beside the point.

He removed his fingers from her clit and licked her sweet juices. She was soaking, which he liked. Wanting desperately to be inside her, Klaus removed his jeans and boxers before placing his throbbing cock into her core, thrusting hard and fast into her, kissing her as he moved. Caroline wrapped her legs around his waist and gyrated her hips against his thrusts, keeping in sync with his movements as she returned his kiss.

She then rolled over so that she was on top, riding him just as hard and fast. Feeling herself getting close to the edge, Caroline threw her head back and let out a scream so loud, she was afraid her vocal chords would shatter. Klaus panted and let out a scream of his own half a beat later, not about to let the blonde angel above him be the only one who was enjoying this.

_2 Hours Later..._

Caroline felt the sweat cascading down her face as she and Klaus held each other under the sheets. They had just spent the last two hours making love and it was the best two hours of their lives. She smiled up at her lover as she then kissed his chest.

"That was amazing," she said. "_You_ were amazing."

"Oh, I don't want to take all the credit," said Klaus. "You were amazing yourself, little star."

Caroline shivered again. "I love it when you call me that. It sounds so...sexy, especially with that accent of yours."

"That's what you are to me, Caroline," said Klaus. "From the moment we met three years ago, I knew that you were my little star."

Caroline smiled again. "I love you, Klaus, you know that?"

"I do," said Klaus. "And I love you too, sweetheart."

_**Note: Thus begins yet another masterpiece by moi. Thought I'd start things off with a bang for our leads. **_

_**Reviews are love!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries. I'm just borrowing.**

_**Note: Previously, in "Rock Angel," Klaus books a private suite for him and Caroline to celebrate their success.**_

_**Thank you for your great reviews so far! You guys are awesome!**_

_Next Day..._

**C**aroline groaned as she woke up and slowly sat up in bed. She still felt a bit sore from what she and Klaus did last night, but she didn't mind, especially since the sex had been absolutely wonderful. Speaking of Klaus, she looked on his side and didn't see him. Where could he have gone? She didn't have to wonder for very long, because in he walked with a cart full of food.

"I took the liberty of getting us breakfast."

Caroline smiled. "You didn't have to do that, you know. I would've just called and ordered from room service."

"And what is wrong with a man wanting to spoil the woman he loves?"

Caroline shook her head. She didn't know what she did to deserve having a guy like Klaus in her life, but she wouldn't trade what they had together for anything. She liked it when he did little things for her out of love, including booking the private suite for them last night, and breakfast this morning. And it didn't hurt that he was just so gorgeous.

"So, what did you get for us?"

Klaus smiled and took the lids off the plates to reveal what he had gotten. "Pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, and some fresh strawberries."

"My goodness," said Caroline. "I guess after what we did last night, you must be hungry."

"Yes, but I am willing to share." He winked at her. "What do you say, my little star? Care to join me?"

Caroline giggled. "Well, how can I say no to that?"

She scooted over and grabbed a plate, putting two pancakes, a sausage link, a few eggs, some bacon, and a few strawberries on it, poured some syrup onto the pancakes, and started eating, savoring each bite. Klaus watched her eat before helping himself to the food. Even in the morning, she was gorgeous.

After he had served himself, Klaus took a seat next to Caroline on the bed, eating his food and stealing glances at her. He then looked at her shoulder and noticed that she gotten a new tattoo: a long-stemmed rose with his name above it in cursive letters.

"When did you get that tattoo, love?"

Caroline blushed at his question. "Last week, I think. Do you like it?"

"Darling, I love it." He saw that she was still blushing. "Why are you blushing? It's a beautiful tattoo."

"Well, I didn't know what you'd think of it, which was why I didn't tell you when I got it," said Caroline. "I wanted to do something different, you know? Remind our male fans that although they may adore me, I belong to you and you alone."

"You know, as long as we're on the subject of tattoos, I just got a new one myself."

Caroline blinked. "You did? Where?"

"Look on my back."

Caroline looked on his back and gasped when she saw the tattoo in question. It was huge, covering his entire back. The picture was of that an angel in majestic white robes and golden blonde hair. Above it, in bold, cursive letters, was Caroline's name. There were even stars all around it. _I guess that's why he calls me his "little star." But, what does the angel signify?_

"It's beautiful, Klaus," she said. "What does the angel signify? I mean, I know what the stars mean, because you call me your 'little star,' but I'm curious about the angel."

"That should be obvious," said Klaus. "It's about you as well." He saw that she was still confused. "When you sing, you have the voice of an angel. You even have the beauty of one."

Caroline blushed again. "Wow, I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me. I mean, I do, since we've been dating for the past three years, but..."

She never got to complete what she was saying, because she was silenced by Klaus' lips meeting hers in a soft yet scorching kiss. She returned his kiss without hesitation, enjoying the sweetness of it. Shit, the things this man could do to her.

"Care to join me in the shower?"

His question brought a smile to her face. "Sure."

Klaus then took her hand and led her into the bathroom, turned on the water, and they stepped into the shower, where he kissed her hotly, pushed her gently up against the tile, spread her legs apart with his knee, and glided himself into her, thrusting slowly at first, but picked up speed gradually as he went.

Caroline gyrated her hips in time with his movements, keeping in sync with him. She felt herself getting close, arched her back, and pulled away from his lips long enough to let out a scream of pleasure, an overwhelming heat coursing through her system.

Klaus kissed her throat, feeling the vibration against his lips. "That's it, love. Scream for me, let me know you're enjoying this."

Caroline moaned and let out another scream. She calmed herself down and panted, trembling at the intensity of the passion she felt for him.

_**Note: Yeah, I know this is short, but I didn't want to repeat myself, so I thought I'd end it here, but not before having a whole lot of Klaroline goodness. Stay tuned!**_

_**ENJOY THE UPDATE AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_


End file.
